Choices
by Nadia26
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is a typical high-school girl.And she has her own things to worry about.Will she be able to make the right choices?
1. My name is

** My name is**

Well, my name is Stephanie Marie McMahon, but my friends call me Stephy. And I'm desperate, absolutely desperate. Not only, because if the stupid subjects of my stupid school, not only because of my annoying classmates, my boring friends or my stubborn parents but most of all because of him…

Christopher Keith Irvine. Or Chris Jericho as he prefers to be called (The reason is still unknown to me).The most annoying, stupid, arrogant, awful jerk ever alive. Heh, that's what I was saying until quite a time ago. One day things changed. I realized that this idiot had also great looks, he was funny and he knew when and how to care. Then I've started falling for him. Stupid me. I should have been more careful. That guy is so damn popular. Nearly everybody likes him. And all the ladies of course. When he is in a good mood everybody likes him. When he is not…you'd better run and hide…

What about me? Ok, I don't think I'm bad looking. I'm an average girl, tall quite round unfortunately, brown-haired, blue eyed, glass-wearer. Average stuff. Not a girl that takes your breath away. Well, at least, I'm not unnoticed. A lot of people know my name and my character. I can't describe them as friends though. Chris belongs to that category. We weren't pretty close, we had spent a year without even talking to each other. And when we were sort of friends he used to call me names, nerd for example. Not something friendly at all. But ok, I can't complain, he has notice me. And trying to piss me off. With great success. He has always something to say about me. He is making fun even of my surname. I was always standing my ground and making fun of him too. This was our relationship.

Till last month…When I caught him staring at me during we were in class. I looked straight in his amazing blue eyes and something changed inside of me. And then all my life changed. I can't forget that day…

"_Hey McMunny ,I need to talk to you!"_

"_What do you want Irvine?"_

"_You can call me Jericho" He said smiling_

_Oh god his smile takes my breath away__ ,I thought but luckily I managed to remain calm._

"_Then don't call me McMunny. McMahon is better. Or Stephanie"_

"_Both too long for me"_

"_Well if you say so. What do you want?" My voice was full of irony_

"_I need to ask you a favor. It is widely known that every teacher likes you ,that's the benefit of being every teacher's pet…"_

"_Can't you ever shut the hell up? This description fits far better to you than me!" I interrupted angrily_

"…_Ok. I wanted to ask you if you could help me a little in Chemistry class. I certainly need help with that stuff''_

"_And what will I gain from that?" I asked full of disbelief_

"_The pleasure to be with me, stare at my gorgeous body and share my greatness"_

"_Back off Irvine! You can't persuade me"_

"_Com'oooonnnnn…pleeeeasseeee" He gave me a puppy-like look._

"_I'm not convinced yet." I said mockingly_

_Then he surprised me. He fell on to his knees and said: "Come oooon! I beg you!"_

"_Ok sir. It's a deal!"_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" He started shouting happily. And then he hugged me." Thank you Stephanie!" He smiled and left._

"_Oh god! I'm so damn happy! I need to tell Stacy!" I thought_

Stacy Keibler has been my best friend since we were toddlers. She is the only one to know about my crush in Chris and she has always been very understanding and drives me into sense. I still remember her words :"Be careful. He may break your heart"

Our "partnership" is lasting 'till now. The more I got to know him, the more my opinion changed. He wasn't that asshole I thought he was. He was nice to me in and out of school.

The door bell interrupts my daydreaming. I open the door. Full of surprise I see a bunch of girls waiting outside. Barbie,Eve,Michelle,Lisa,Amy,Candice and Torrie were all waiting outside…

**Well this was my first try to write a story! Hope you will enjoy!****:)If you have any suggestion just leave a review;)**


	2. Getting ready

_Barbie,__ Eve, Michelle, Lisa, Amy, Candice and Torrie were all waiting outside…_

"What? You are not ready yet?" Eve asked

I looked at me. I was still on my pj's." Err…"I said confused.

"Com' on sweetheart. You shouldn't cry about him anymore. This has happened for a reason. You can and you should move on with your life." Lisa said hugging me protectively. She seemed quite worried but I couldn't figure out why.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quite dumb-looking.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Phil of course. Who do you think I was talking about?" Lisa asked quite surprised.

Before I could say anything Candice interrupted. "Okay, let's forget about Phil! The matter is that our Stephy isn't ready. Let's help her!" she suggested.

_Candice was the only one to know what had happened between Phil and me and the reason why we had broken up.__ I was with her when we saw Phil kissing Katy, Stacy's little cousin. I was astonished but not hurt, that's the reason I never told anyone what made me take this decision. I only told Phil that we were breaking up and that was all. No pain no remorse._

"Deal!" Everyone agreed.

"Ok. Then go, have a shower, wash your hair and we will pick an outfit for you", Eve said.

After about half an hour I got out of the bathroom. Eve, the future top hair-stylist of our town straightened my hair and then I got dressed. The girls had pick for me to wear a black mini dress with black high heels. Michelle chose a pair of long silver earrings and lend me her favorite ring, which is silver with black and red diamonds.

"Be careful with it or I will kick your butt!" She said giggling.

Lisa put some make-up on me and then said: "You're ready!"

I looked myself on the mirror and a huge smile made an appearance on my face. "Thank you girls! What would I do without you?" I said happily

"Dunno…Maybe still being lonely, pathetic and drop dead in your bed from boredom?" Torrie winked punching me softly on the cheek and "stealing" my mobile phone.

"WILSON!!! Give me my mobile phone back or else you're dead!" I shouted and started chasing her around the house.

The rest bursted into laughing. When I was about to catch her I felt a strong pair of arms grabbing me. It was Amy. "Let's not ruin Torrie's face shall we?" she said in fake seriousness.

"Okay!" I said giggling too.

"Shall we go now?" Barbie said politely

"Oh yeah!" we all agreed

Although it was December it was still quite warm outside. We were walking to the bus station when suddenly Candice froze from head to toe.

"What's going on?" I asked had noticing the pale look on her face.

"It's that Snitsky guy again. Across the street. I'm scared."

"Sssshhh…Calm down. He is not stalking you anymore, it's over. Everything is going to be ok." I reassured, hugging her.

_Gene Snitsky had a crush on her for 3 years but Candice wasn't responding to his feelings and he decided to force her love him. He started phoning her, leaving messaged either threading either loving and he occasionally send gifts to her. Candice was really afraid of him. She was about to call the cops on him when he stopped doing everything. But Candice was always watching her back._

Luckily for her, our bus finally came and we started heading for our favorite club, Siren. When we finally reached there we noticed that something had changed on it.

"Well, something has changed on Siren tonight." Torrie noticed.

"You're right! It's going to be a special night tonight." Lisa said smiling. She didn't know how much truth her words were hiding into…

**Hope you enjoy!:)**


	3. Come closer

A/N:Thanks for everybody who had the patience to wait for me to update!Thanks to Ainat who reviewed and thanks to everyone who alerted this.(Sorry for my impatience Wanderlusting...)I own nothing,not even m.h.f.t.(Thanks for everything to my b.f.f. LadyS who probably doesn't remember a thing about it!The letters in italics are Stephanie's thoughts!Enjoy!

The first thing I noticed when I walked inside was Stacy. Her face had taken a color redder than a tomato. I looked at her in confusion. When she reached me she started babbling non-stop.

"Stace take a breath! I can't figure out a single thing you're saying!" I said, looking confused. Stacy seemingly calmed down.

"Now, tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"It's Jay!!!!!" she told me excitedly." He has been staring on me and smiling since I got here!" I knew she had the biggest crush on the guy for a very long time.

"I'm so happy for you sis!" I said hugging her. Her eyes lit up and she smirked.

"Oh, I almost forgot…Chris is here too" she said whispering to my ear." Let's go there." she simply said pointing at a small table near the bar. My eyes immediately went there and I saw Randy, Chris and Jay sitting at it.

"Of course." I said my voice full of devotion.

We headed straight to their table.

"Hey guys!" Stacy and I said in unison.

"Hey girls. Do you want to join us?" Randy asked charmingly.

"Sure!" Stacy answered and went to sit next to Jay. I sat next to her which happened to be across Chris. He smiled at me and I was more than happy to return the favor.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Everything is fine! Do you know what will happen here tonight? Why Siren changed that much? "I asked, my voice full of curiosity.

"Well, it's a big night tonight…" Jay replied, getting in our conversation.

"…For the first time ever, live music is going to be played in the club. Do you remember m.h.f.t.? They are going to perform live tonight!"

"That's great! I haven't seen these guys since god knows when!" Stacy replied with excitement.

"Me too. I haven't seen them since their graduation last year." Jay said.

Randy looked at his cell phone and nudged Jay. "Harry is going to be here soon. We've got to pick him up, remember?"

I couldn't help but notice that Jay was a little disappointed to hear it. He made a move to stand up but Randy gave him a "motivation".

"Stacy do you want to join us?" he suggested.

"Sure!" my friend replied and the three of them left.

Suddenly, a very important thought crossed my mind.

_Oh my god!!!! I'm alone with HIM!!!! What I'm going to do? Somebody help me please!_

"So that leaves us alone…"Chris said smiling

_Yes it does…please let me answer something smart to that!_

"Well that's right. So, how are things going for you lately? We haven't talked for a while."

_Crap Stephanie. That wasn't smart at all…Arghh!!_

"This period I try to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. It's quite complicated. Too many choices, so little time to decide."

"Which are your options then?" I asked full of curiosity.

_That sounds smarter__ .Phew!_

"My parents want me to become a journalist. To be honest, I quite like this idea, but I don't really think that it will be what I want to do for the rest of my life…Then I have a dream…I…."Chris' voice faded and he smiled full of joy.

"Wanna share it with me?"

"Well not right now. I'm about to confess it to you but you will have to be patient." He smiled mysteriously. I smiled back but remained silent.

_Oh my god, his smile makes his eyes look like the sea…!__ Hey what's going on with me? I'm not in love am I?_

Guys don't get me wrong! I never was the average"romantic" girl. I was like a tomboy till now, that's what you get when you are growing up with my brother Shane and my cousin Joseph. "Struggling for dominance" would be the right title for my biography.

Hmm…Daydreaming doesn't suit me at all. I forgot a little about Chris I think!

I couldn't say that I was enjoying the silence between us. To avoid staring at him without any reason I looked around in the club and noticed that all my friends were looking at us full of curiosity.

_Damn!__ That doesn't help at all! Can't you look anywhere else? He might notice you staring stupidly at us._

I felt myself blushing. And yes people, Chris noticed that. I saw him raising an eyebrow and his face took a very suspicious look. He opened his mouth to say something but fortunately I was "saved by the bell". Cheers and clapping could be heard as m.h.f.t. were going on stage.

Ted, the lead singer of the group and neighbor of mine for about 15 years, grabbed the microphone.

"First of all good evening everybody! Thank you so much for being here tonight!

It's so great to be in our hometown again!" The crowd cheered again and he grinned in happiness.

"Let me introduce our band again! As most of you know we are m.h.f.t. .M stands for Matt, the drummer…"he pointed towards a tall boy with long black hair. The crowd cheered.

"…H stands for Henry, the guitarist…"(a tall well-built brown-haired boy)

"…F for Fred, the keyboard player…"(a short blond boy)

"…and finally, last but not least…",he chuckled at that ,"..me"

"My full name is Theodore but you can call me Theo, Teddy or Ted. I'm the singer of the band." The tall, dark skinned boy was obviously anxious and I couldn't blame him about that.

"The special thing about us is that we don't do this thing for money. We are just some university students who want to have some fun." he winked

"But enough of my babbling! Let the music play!" he bowed shortly on the direction of the audience and everyone cheered.

The first song begun. When Theo started to sing its lyrics Chris leaned forward to my ear and whispered: "This is what I want to do…"

His husky and dedicated tone of his voice made my eyes open wide.

"What?" I asked." You want to be a rockstar?" I looked at him with eyes full of amazement. He nodded, I smiled to him and we unified our voices with Ted's.

"And when the leaves return to grey  
We'll see the ending of your reign  
You won't believe the change in wave  
When all the leaves return to grey"

As long as the song had finished I looked at Siren's door to see that Randy and Harry had just entered the club.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath.

Suddenly, I noticed that Stacy and Jay were not with them. They reached the table but before I had the time to say my question Chris spoke.

"Where are the other two?"

"Hmmm…Probably making out in the nearby I suppose." Randy said thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"It seems that those two finally found each other. Lucky them." Chris replied,

"It's pretty obvious that you aren't getting laid at the moment Irvine,

we don't really need to hear that anymore." Harry told him teasingly.

"Just shut up will you? I haven't found Mrs. Right" Chris replied angrily.

"You just said Mrs. Right? It's hilarious. I've never heard of this before!

Randy said laughing.

"So…"he continued"…you wouldn't have got angry if there wasn't one. Who is the lucky girl?" Randy looked at Chris curiously.

Although I couldn't understand his reasons, Chris looked very pissed of.

"Actually, there is someone but I'll never tell you who. I'm only telling Stephanie, she's like my best friend at the moment instead of you two dorks."

he said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Whoa!" I said laughing in surprise.

"It seems that I'm the key person in your life today. Are you ill or something?"

I said, my voice full of mockery.

"Oh yes, you are the one." He said winking to me.

"Silence you two. You have to hear this song!" Harry said.

The sound of "If everyone cared." Filled my ears and I fell into a reverie…Life is wonderful.


End file.
